


Darling, you look perfect to me

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Body insecurity, Caring friends, F/F, Rough Sex, embarassed!Doctor, mention of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Prompt by anon "13 feeling insecure about River finding her attractive "





	Darling, you look perfect to me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt anon! This one is for you. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you guys like it.

The Doctor's companions took a day off and the Doctor was feeling incredibly bored. Of course she could always travel alone, but what was the fun in that when she could share the wonders of the universe with her friends? It just wasn't the same doing it alone. She knew she could just skip forward and meet them at the day she was supposed to since she had a time machine but the TARDIS was being difficult that week and she didn't trust her to land in the right place or era. So the only solution was to wait the weekend until she could see her friends again. But waiting wasn't something the Doctor was keen on doing, especially if it involved waiting for time to pass, slowly and in a linear order. 

She was just pondering if she should travel alone even if she didn't want to when the TARDIS was set into motion and threw her on the ground as the ship shook and took off without the Doctor's permission. 

“Oi! Old girl, what are you doing?” She yelled at the ceiling, holding on for dear life on one of the columns. 

The TARDIS did not respond to her and refused to say something even as she landed with a thud on somewhere unknown to the Doctor. The alien was still trying to get her bearings when the TARDIS doors were pushed open and her wife entered the ship, looking as gorgeous and mischievous as the Doctor remembered. The Time Lord stayed right where she was, gob-smacked at the vision in front of her. River looked stunning, as always. Her hair was done in a 20's fashion and the Doctor was disappointed to notice that her curls weren't in sight. Her makeup was done perfectly and her red painted lips were pulled on a smirk. The dress she was wearing was made of sin, there was no other way for the Doctor to describe it. Her dress was a red satin that draped against her curves perfectly and left nothing to the imagination. The halter type dress left her back completely uncovered and had a plummeting neckline, denouncing that she was not wearing any bra. The dress had a mermaid shape and the Doctor felt herself swallowing dry at the image in front of her. River was wearing impossibly high heels as always and the Doctor suddenly felt incredibly under dressed at the sight of her wife. 

“Hello sweetie.” River greeted smiling at her and the Doctor blushed. “So glad you could pick me up.” 

The Doctor frowned. 

“All the TARDIS doing, I'm afraid.” She whispered as she nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear only to fall back on her face again because her hair was too short to do it. 

River smiled fondly at the ceiling and placed her perfectly manicured hand on one of the levers in the console table. “Thank you, love. Always can count on you.” 

The TARDIS amber lights became warmer for a moment and the ship made a humming noise, pleased. 

The Doctor was feeling incredibly happy at seeing her wife, but she was also feeling something that she couldn't quite place, something that she had never felt before. She couldn't put her finger on the feeling but it wasn't a pleasant one. River looked at her again and the Doctor refrained the impulse to look down to her boots. 

“It's very nice to see you again, darling.” She was still smiling warmly and Doctor felt her hearts beating faster. “Very nice indeed.” River looked her up and down and this time the Doctor didn't refrain from looking down, causing River to frown confusedly. The woman walked closer to her and the Doctor could hear her heels clinking on the floor the closer she got. “What's up with you, Doctor?” She whispered her name slightly, placing a hand under the other woman's chin and lifting it up so she would look into her eyes. “Cat's got your tongue?” She joked lightly but the Doctor only bit her bottom lip nervously. “You used to be a lot chattier in your past regenerations, that's something that never changed.” She pouted and then her expression grew sad as she stopped touching her wife. “Aren't you happy to see me?” 

“Yes!” The Doctor reached frantically for her when River tried to pull away. “Of course I'm happy to see you, River! I'm the happiest I've ever been.” 

“So what's the problem?” She asked, still concerned but not trying to pull away anymore. 

“It's just that...” She bit her bottom lip again. “I'm different now.” 

River raised an eyebrow. “You're different every regeneration, darling.” 

“Yes, I know but... This time I'm REALLY different.” She put emphasis on the “really”. 

“And?” River was still very confused. 

“Doesn't it upsets you?” She asked, genuinely worried about the fact that if she was a woman now maybe River would not want her. 

River's response was immediate. “Of course not!” 

“Really?” She looked up at her wife with hope in her eyes and River smiled at her. 

“Sweetie, you're the most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes upon. I am delighted that you are a woman now and I can't wait to show you how much.” He placed her hands on the Doctor's waist and pulled her against her body causing the shorter woman to sigh in both relieve and pleasure. 

“Do you really find me attractive?” She asked, just to make sure. Insecure. That's the feeling she was experiencing right now. The Time Lord didn't liked it. 

“Love, I am refraining myself from ravishing you right here and right now.” The Doctor could see the darkness of desire in River's eyes and shuddered as a wave of lust dawned upon her at the sight. 

“You shouldn't refrain.” The Doctor's whispered as she got up on her tip toes to brush her lips against her wife. “Please, do ravish me.” 

It was like a beast was unleashed from River's within. The woman pressed her lips against her wife's, causing the Doctor to moan at the ferocity and passion present in the act. River pressed herself into the Doctor's body and walked until she was pressing her wife against a column with her thigh between the Doctor's and her wrists were bound by one of River's. “I will show you just how much I like how you look.” She whispered hotly against the Doctor's ear causing the alien to whine. “By the time I'm done you won't have any doubts about it.” River said as she kissed the Doctor's jaw and sucked on her neck making the Doctor drop her head against the pillar as a wave of pleasure washed over her. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and the sensation was maddening and new as well as exciting. The Doctor couldn't wait to feel what River had in store for her. 

The weekend passed in a blur of blinding pleasure and happiness. Even if they passed it in a linear order, the Doctor wished it had passed slower. She grew accustomed to waking up in River arms, pressed against her naked body and murmuring sweet nothings against her strawberry scented curls – The Doctor made her wash her hair just so she could see her curls again. 

The Doctor cried when River told her she needed to go at the end of the weekend. Her wife gathered her in her arms and reassured her that it was not the last time they would see each other and that they had still plenty of time. They made love again before River was gone and the Doctor wished she could never be apart from her again. Her wife said goodbye to her with a kiss as she vanished into thin air, courtesy of her vortex manipulator. It was just as she was gone that the Doctor realized that the satin dress she came with was still on the floor when they left it in their first night together. River had dressed herself in more tactical clothes, courtesy of the TARDIS wardrobe that still had most of her clothes in it. The Doctor got down from her bed and sat on the ground naked as she clutched her wife's dress into her hands and inhaled her alluring scent. She missed her deeply already and she had seen her a minute ago. 

Sighing, the Doctor made herself get up from the ground and placed River's dress inside her dresser between her own clothes. Feeling sad and lonely, the Doctor went to take a shower and dressed herself, since she should pick up her friends later today. As she was brushing her hair in front of the mirror she realized her pale and dainty neck was covered in purple bruises. Her eyes widened at the sight. “Oh stars, River! How am I ever going to cover this up?” She thumbed at a hickey and sighed. 

Her solution was a rainbow scarf she found in the TARDIS wardrobe. Satisfied with the result and how she looked, the Time Lord strode to the console room and set her coordinates to the exact place and time she said she would be. As the TARDIS landed she didn't even waited until she was out of the blue box and into the streets of Sheffield. Her companions were already there smiling at her and she smiled back, happy to see them again. She felt guilty that she hadn't missed them that weekend, actually she felt even guiltier that she hadn't even thought about them with River there. She just hoped she wasn't the type of person that forgot about her friends as soon as they started dating someone because that type of person was the worst!

“Hi gang! She said excitedly and waved as they got closer. 

“Doc, it's great to see you!” Graham said smiling. 

“We've missed you.” Yaz said softly. “I missed you.” She whispered. 

“Sheffield isn't that exciting when we have time and space at our disposal.” Ryan chuckled. 

“Well, c'mon in then!” She exclaimed as she rushed them into the TARDIS. “Where would you like to go?” She asked as she strode to the console room.

“Doc, it's like a hundred degrees, why are you wearing a scarf?” Graham asked as they walked to the console table were the Doctor was. 

She blushed. “Ah- you see, my biology is different from yours, Graham. I was feeling a little chilly.” She half-lied. Her biology was different from a humans but she felt like a furnace under all those layers. It wasn't even fall yet. 

Graham nodded so she sighed relieved as he didn't press any further. “How about we go somewhere in the future this time?” She raised her hand to pull down a lever that was quite high up, already thinking of taking them somewhere cold so she could maintain her scarf with dignity, when Yaz gasped. “What?” She asked confused as the girl looked at her with concern. Yaz walked closer to her and grabbed one of her wrists gently, pulling the sleeve of her coat and reveling her skin. Her bruised skin. Oh no, River had restrained her wrists quite a lot during the weekend and the skin around them looked a bit purple, nothing alarming for her but quite worrisome for her companions that all looked worried. She condemned herself mentally for liking so much when River was rougher with her. “What happened to you, Doctor? Did you get in trouble while we were gone?” Yaz sounded so worried and it broke the Doctor's heart that she was worrying for nothing. 

“You know you can come for us anytime, Doc.” Graham assured in his fatherly tone of voice. 

“Who hurt you?” Ryan looked like he was ready to punch whoever had hurt his friend and the Doctor felt her heart swell with fondness for her friends. 

“Oh no, I'm fine I...” She sighed, trying to come up with a excuse. As clever as she was, her brain could not come up with anything to say so she sighed and covered her face with her hands. “They're not from something dangerous.” Her voice was a bit muffled by her hands and Graham asked her to speak again. The Doctor lifted her flaming face and repeated herself. “It would be less embarrassing if it was.” Her companions were confused so she sighed and placed her hands around her scarf, pulling the accessory and placing it on the console table. She could feel the blush traveling down her body and she was sure even her ears were pink. 

The companions gasped, chocked, at the litany of hickeys on her neck. “My wife came to visit this weekend and...” She coughed, embarrassed. “She got carried away.” 

“You have a wife?” Yaz asked. 

“You had sex?” Ryan asked alarmed and Graham glared at him. “What? I didn't know aliens shagged, it is a fair question.” 

“Yes, but not to ask our deeply embarrassed friend. Not the time, Ryan.” She chastised. 

“Yes, I am married.” She responded, choosing to ignore Ryan's outburst. “I'm married to River Song, archaeologist from the future and university professor. Also, outlaw in her spare time.” She smiled in fondness. “She's half human and she's a time traveler as well, so our timelines are all jumbled. I rarely get to see her anymore.” 

“Well Doc, we are happy you could...” Graham stopped to gather his words for a minute. “Spend some quality time with your wife.” 

She blushed. 'Thanks, Graham.” She grabbed her scarf again and wrapped it lazily around her neck, still not willing to show the universe how well her weekend had gone. “I hope you guys can meet her someday.” She smiled. “So, future then?” She came back to her bubbly and natural self, the face of innocence but now her friends knew a side of her that they really did not want to see. Suddenly knowing your friend and her spouse enjoy rough sex to the point of bruising wasn't something they wanted to know but they were happy that the Doctor was happy so they glanced at each other and vowed to never ask again whenever they saw a mark on the Doctor's body. It was for the best. 

They all nodded. 

“Future it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write a smut to accompany this but when came down to it I just wasn't in the mood. I might still write the smut that went down between River and Doctor if you guys want.  
> Just let me know.


End file.
